The Prince of Princes
by deadman68
Summary: When they found out that he was the COO's son they all said that he was being handed everything and so he started to believe the same thing... what is he to do to prove that to himself that he can make it without his father or grandfather? this is that story. A spin-off of My Thug Life by vampireboy45
1. Teaming With The Thug

**Hi everyone I'm deadman68, this is my second wrestling FanFic but is my first solo wrestling fanfiction but here it is. Please check out my other wrestling FanFiction tilted VKM: Three Stages of Hell a collabo flic with vampireboy45 anyways enjoy.**

***I don't own WWE only Jason, Dre Jackson belongs to vampireboy45**

(December 3, 2012- Monday Night Raw: Two Weeks Until TLC)

**Jason's POV**

I'm standing in the middle of the ring wearing a jeans and my custom jean jacket with my father's logo on the back. I place my United States Championship title on my shoulder before bringing the microphone in my hand to my mouth. "Four months ago I came into this business working for a man named John Lauranitis" I stopped as the crowd booed after it died down I continued, "Week after week I did that man's bidding then on October 28 at Hell in a Cell after my hellish battle with John Cena we beat each other to a pulp eventually we collapsed due to massive blood loss but that's when I realized that I was fighting for the wrong side…. But I didn't want anyone to see that so I waited like a hunter then at Survivor Series I striked by causing Team Johnny to lose and allowed Team Teddy to win".

I go to speak again but CM Punk's music interrupted me, he came down with a smile on his face then entered the ring. "Well if it isn't the man who claims to be the Best in the world," I said, Punk grabbed the microphone from the producer and said,

"Do you think your smart? You think just because the son of the COO Triple H along with being the WWE Chairman Vince McMahon you can just come out and interfere in other people's matter?" I go to say something but Punk stops me in my tracks when he says, "I've earned my spot here in the WWE, unlike you where everything you have ever accomplished was handed to you on a silver platter"

Anger swells inside of me; I know damn well that I've earned everything since I've gotten here. "Listen here Punk, I don't give a damn what you think about me or how you think I've got where I am right now all I know is that if you don't get out of my ring then I'll make you get out of it" I said, Punk turned around and started to leave but then turned sharply around to try and attack me but I was ready so I blocked his attack then started up loading on him with rights then clothesline him over the top rope.

Punk started up the ramp but Teddy's music hit and he came out onto the ramp, "Hold it right there playas, it seems that the two of you still have some beef that needs to be settled so tonight the two of you will take part in a tag team match and with each of you picking your own partner" he said before turning and leaving us to stare daggers at each other.

I walk into the back and I start feeling everyone's eyes on me, I just ignore them and make my way to the locker room of the man I plan on asking to be my tag team partner tonight. I knock on the door and it's opened I see Dre standing there, I go to speak but stops me and says, "I know why you're here and all I can say is I don't know I mean you made me miss months of going out there and performing… I can't give you answer right now" then he shut the door in my face.

He has every reason to do that; one good thing isn't going to make up for what I did to him. I took him out making him two and half months, I make my way to my locker room and quickly change into my white wrestling tights with the skull wearing a crown on its head. I pick up my title and make my way to the entrance when I arrive they play my music.

"**Be Hold The King… The King of Kings"**

I emerge from behind the curtain; I make my way down the ramp get straight into the ring. I climb the turnbuckle and instead of telling the fans to bow down to me I just raise my title into the air and for the first time so far in my career the fans where actually cheering me. I leap down just as Punk's music played and out he came.

He had a microphone in his hand, "Well it seems that the golden spooned brat couldn't find a tag team partner but I was able to find one so here he is" the music of David Otunga played and he walked out. They made their way to the ring but then just as they enter the ring a new music played.

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

Dre appears on the stage and makes his way down the ramp; he walks over then climbs into the ring. I walk over and meet him at the corner, "Thanks for helping me" I said and he replied,

"Everyone deserves a second chance" then the bell rang, I lock up with Punk and after a while we release. We start exchanging blows with each other then he counters one of my punches and kicks me in the back of my head knocking me to the mat. While I'm down Punk goes over and tags in Otunga who comes in and starts beating me down.

Otunga picks me up and I break his hold hitting him with rights then kicking him in the gut following that up with a DDT. I crawl over to Dre who has his hand stretched out for me to tag, I leap and slap his hand while Otunga does the same, Dre comes in and begins hitting Punk with clothesline after clothesline then follows that up with a fisherman suplex.

Dre throws Punk into our corner, he tags me back in so I go to work on Punk. I throw him into the ropes when he comes back I nail him with a spinebuster then go for a pin but Otunga gets in and stops the tag. Dre rushes in and tackles Otunga to the mat so I stand up and when Punk turns around and hit a pedigree then scores the win for my team.

"Here are you winners… The United States Champion Jason and Dre Jackson" announced Justin Roberts while I celebrate in the ring. I turn to see him enter the ring he walks right up to me and gets in my face and says,

"Just because we teamed tonight and you saved me last week doesn't change anything between us, after our match I'm walking out the new United States Champion" he turns and leaves me standing in the middle of the ring while he makes his way to the back.

**Thanks for reading please review and no flaming please**


	2. Beating A Punk

**Here is the second chapter in this story, so enjoy and yes I'm continuing to build the feud between Jason and Punk. If you want to read about Jason when he first came into the WWE then please go read My Thug Life by vampireboy45 and anyways enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

(December 10, 2012- Monday Night Raw: 6 Days until TLC)

I'm standing in the back watching Punk standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand.

Punk: You all know the man named Jason? You know your precious United States Champion is nothing but a silver spoon bastard, I mean you should expect that from the son of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon but not only is he that but he's also the grandson of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. The crowd is heavily booing Punk but he continues to talk.

Punk: You can sit on your asses and boo me all you want but I know just like everyone else in the back know that Jason is nothing but a spoiled bastard, I couldn't take it anymore I tell the producer to play my music and he does without argument.

"**Be Hold The King… The King of Kings"**

"Turn my damn music off…. Punk you think that you can come out here and run your mouth?" I ask, he goes to respond but I cut him off, "Shut up, I'm not done yet, no you see…. This Sunday I may have to defend my U.S. title against Dre Jackson but know this you son of a bitch win or lose… I will still be better than you," I say before Teddy's music hits and he comes out.

"There seems to be a lot of heat between you two so… this is what's going to happen, tonight it will be CM Punk going one on one with the United States Champion Jason in a extreme rules match" he said then turned and left then I followed shortly after he left. I head straight to my locker room and the first thing I do is begin putting tape on my arms but just when I'm about to finish there is a knock at my door,

"It's open" I shout, the door opens and in walks my mother Stephanie McMahon Levesque. "What's up mom?" I ask her to which she replies,

"You know everything Punk has been saying about you isn't true, you know that right?"

"Don't worry I'm not letting Punk get to me, I know how he works… I've earned my spot here in the WWE… I know win or lose this Sunday I'll go into the Royal Rumble win it then go on to WrestleMania and win the WWE Championship" I said before standing up and walked out the locker room.

My make my entrance first but just as I'm making my way down the ramp, Punk come down and attacks me from behind knocking forward. Punk continues his beat down of me but I finally get control of the now ringside brawl, I start up loading with rights then I whip him into the barricade.

We continue to brawl even when referees and security come out from the back to try and break us up. Eventually they do but I break their hold and jump on top of him and start pounding away, we keep going until some wrestlers from the back come and help keep us apart.

Teddy's music hits and he comes out onto the stage, "Hold it right there playas, I want both of those men in the ring now then I want every superstar out here to surround the ring… no matter what this match is taken place" he said then turned around and left.

We both enter the ring followed by a ref, he rings the bell and we pick up where we left off. I run and tackle him to the ground, I start pounding down again not stopping until I see that he's bleeding then I get up and walk away from him. The ref goes over and checks on Punk who stumbles to get up then in anger pushes the ref away and comes at me but I'm ready and when he reaches me I hit a spine buster.

I get raise my arms in the air, then I turn just in time to see that Punk is getting up again and when he turns around I do the crotch chop then hit him with the pedigree then cover him.

"I…2…3…. Ring the bell," shouts the ref, I stand up and he raises my hand in victory then I walk over and get out of the ring while the ref checks on Punk who isn't moving. I head straight to my locker room, take a quick shower then grab my things and leave the arena.

I get into my car and drive off to the hotel at first but then I decided to grab some food so I drive the nearest diner. I walk in and take a seat at the counter; I gave the waitress my order of scrambled eggs and large steak. "You must one hungry man if you ordered all that food" came a voice to the left of me; I turn my head to see a woman about my age with blondish-brown hair.

"Well when you work the job I have, you tend to work up an appetite" I replied with a smirk, she laughed then said,

"Hi my name is Jamie Szantyr" I keep the smile and reply,

"I'm Jason Levesque"

"So Jason, what sort of work do you do?" asks Jamie,

"I'm a professional Wrestler" I reply and then say something that catches me off guard,

"Really? Me too!"

"Oh yeah? What promotion do you work for?" I ask out of curiosity, to which she replies,

"I work for Impact Wrestling"

"That's where I've seen you from… your Velvet Sky, You're really good" I say then her eyes open wide,

"Now I remember you… I watch you like every Monday night…. You work for WWE, I saw what you did to Punk tonight and I have to say he deserved everything you did to him" she said, We start talking some more about the business and some other stuff even when both of our meals arrive we continue to talk.

**Thanks for reading please review and again no flaming thanks**


	3. TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2012

**I'm back with another Chapter, this takes place at TLC and don't expect CM Punk not to somehow get involve in the match between Jason and Dre**

***Don't own WWE only Jason and that's it so enjoy!  
**

(December 16, 2012- WWE Presents TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs)

Staring at the mirror in the bathroom and applying red and white makeup to my face. I just was putting the finishing touches on when my cell goes off so I walk out and pick it up. I see that I've gotten a text from Jamie,

"_Good luck tonight… I'll be watching", _I smile at the comment then I got back to what she said last night, "_If you ever get tired of working at the WWE then come give Impact a chance…. Who knows maybe the two of us could work together" _then suddenly my smile starts to fade when Punk's voice comes into my head,

"_You're a spoiled silver spoon bastard who is given everything he wants…. That United States Title? You didn't earn that…. your father handed it to you on a silver platter" _is it me? Or am I starting to believe him? I shake my head then walk out of my locker room and make my way to the entrance area.

My music plays and so I step out onto the stage, "The following contest is a ladder match and it is for THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP, introducing first from Los Angeles California he is the U.S. Champion… Jason" announces Justin Roberts as I make my way down the ramp then get into the ring. I climb the turnbuckle then raise my title in the air, then I get down just as Dre's music hits and then he comes down the ring.

"And introducing his opponent from Queens New York, Dre Jackson" announces Justin, we meet in the middle of the ring then after the ref rang the bell we quickly shook hands then stood back. We circle before locking up, I place Dre in a side headlock but he picks me up and hits a back body drop then he gets out of the ring and brings in a ladder.

I get up and drop kick the ladder into him, I grab the ladder then set it up and start climbing to the top but Dre recovers. He jumps up and grabs my then yanks me down before hitting a fisherman suplex, Dre looks up and starts climbing the ladder to grab the title but I'm to quick for him for I grab his leg this time I pull him off then nail a clothesline.

I pick Dre up then throw him into the ropes when he comes back I hit a high knee, lift him up and toss him into the ropes again this time when he comes back I nail a spine buster. I pick Dre up then throw him over the top rope making fall to the arena floor, I turn my attention back to the ladder along with the title hanging above it so I walk over then begin climbing.

"OH… Jason… Jason" came a voice from the ramp so I turned my attention to the ramp and saw Punk standing there taunting me. "Can the silver spoon bastard come out and play?" said Punk mockingly, anger rose inside of me, I climb down then get out of the ring. I start making my way towards him so he turns and begins running to the back so I ran after him.

I lost sight of Punk well that was until I heard, "Jason… over here" came Punk's voice so I ran after him but just as I turn the corner a big timberland boot came out of nowhere hitting me in the side of my face knocking me to the ground. I try to get up but suddenly four men were all on me at once, they continued their assault on me. Punk crouched down while the men where stomping down me.

"You see Jason…. I've said before and I'll say it again…. You nothing but a silver spooned bastard and luckily I found four others who agreed with me… but soon everyone will agree with me… I mean half of the superstars are starting to agree with me that everything you accomplished here was given to you on a silver platter…. So we in the New N.W.O believe that you need to be taken down a peg and soon you too will realize that what I'm saying is the truth," said Punk.

My attackers walk off leaving me bloody and bruised on the ground, I was luckily when Eve and Sheamus found me then contacted medical personal that transported me to the nearest hospital.

"Alright Mr. Levesque, your going to be alright but we recommend that you not take part in any psychical activity but knowing you wrestlers… you'll do the opposite" said my doctor who then turned and left the room. I put my hand to my face but due to the pain I pull it away quickly, I look up then the door opens and to my surprise in walks Jamie.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" I ask to which she replies,

"I was in town for a house show and when I was done, I saw what happened so I came here to see if your okay" I weakly smile then say,

"So who did Punk convince to join him?" I asked,

"Mason Ryan, Jerome, David Otunga and Husky Harris" she replied as she made her way over so the chair that was located next to my bed. "So do you plan on making their lives a living hell?" she asked me but before I could reply there was a knock at my door then it opened and in walked my mother, father and brother.

"Jason…" was all Stephanie could say before she noticed Jamie was in the room, she gives Jamie a look over and being unimpressed by the clothing she was wearing said coldly, "I'm sorry we're we interrupting something?" and so Jamie replied by saying,

"Look at the time… I have to catch my plane, I'll talk to you later Jay" then before I could say anything she got up and left.

"Mom" I groaned then Hunter my brother said,

"Not cool mom"

**thanks for reading, please review telling me what you thought of this chapter**


	4. Revenge

**thanks for the review from RonRon10 and the story favorites and alerts, Jason is going to get revenge one way or another and BOY DOES HE GET REVENGE so enjoy!**

**I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

**RonRon10 owns Jerome  
**

**UniversalGuardian owns Bryson Black  
**

(December 17, 2012: 41 Days until Royal Rumble)

**No One's POV**

The New N.W.O were all standing in the middle of the ring, Punk stood in front with a microphone in his hand and the crowd was constantly booing him. "SHUT UP…. MY GOD, you people have to be the most selfish people in the world, I told that silver spooned bastard that he was soon going to learn that in this business it's going to take more than just being the grandson of Vince McMahon to get far in this company and you know what these four men behind me agree" he said,

The crowd continues the booing so Punk steps back and Jerome steps forward, "How dare you people treat CM Punk…. Your savior with such disrespect, you see we understand what Punk wants…. He just wants to teach Jason that he needs to respect those who have paved the way for him, so you see in five weeks is the Royal Rumble and we will make sure that CM Punk is the last man standing" he says, Punk steps forward to say some more but then Teddy Long's music hits and out he comes to cheers.

"Hold it right there playa, you're talking as if you five are already in the Royal Rumble match…. Well I don't remember you five qualifying" he said,

"I am a former WWE Champion and Jerome is a former United States Champion we should already be in the Rumble Match," responded Punk with venom in his voice, Teddy thought about it for a minute then said,

"All right playa, you and Jerome can be in the Rumble Match but the other three have to qualify tonight, so tonight it will be David Otunga going one on one with Bryson Black, Mason Ryan going one on one with Reaper and Husky Harris going one on one with a opponent of my choosing"

"It doesn't matter because…" Punk started to say when the titantron cut to the parking garage where an ambulance is shown backing up. The New N.W.O all have confused looks on their faces but then the tron shows the Raw Logo again, "Any ways has I as saying before being rudely interrupted by the idiots in the back, I was going to say it doesn't matter who Husky faces but he will win and then I will be one step closer in becoming WWE Champion once again" finished Punk.

Everyone but David Otunga gets out of the ring, they walk to the back and then Bryson's music hits and out he comes with Eve at his side. "Introducing his opponent, from Decatur Illinois accompanied by Eve Torres…. BRYSON BLACK" announces Justin Roberts, Bryson and David circle then when the bell rings they lock up but they both release the hold.

Bryson kicks Otunga in the leg then follows that up with another kick to the leg. He begins to upload with forearms to the head; they run off the ropes and come back only to double clothesline each other causing them both to fall to the ground.

Eve is standing outside and then she begins to slap the mat with her hands, "C'mon Bryson get up" she shouts and Bryson begins to use the ropes to get up then when he does and sees Otunga is up he jumps up and using the ropes hits a spring board cross body then goes for the pin but only gets a two count.

They both get up and then David pokes Bryson in the eye then hits the Verdict but Bryson kicks out. Eve gets on the apron and tries to tell the ref about the eye poke but when Bryson goes for a suplex David pushes him right into Eve knocking her off the apron then David uses the distraction and rolls Bryson up getting the win.

Mason beat Reaper thanks to help from Big Show who was still angry at Reaper for beating him last night at TLC in a chair match. It was now time for Husky Harris' match, he makes his way down to the ring and then Teddy's music hits and out he comes with a microphone in his hand.

"Now your original opponent wasn't able to make it tonight but luck for you I was able to find a replacement" he said then the Tron cut back to the parking garage where the ambulance that arrived earlier was seen, Husky was confused as too why they were showing a stupid ambulance then the back doors opened and a hooded figure emerged then the hooded figure started making his way to the stage.

Husky stood in the middle of the ring for the hooded figure then the smile that was on his face went to shock as an familiar music blared though the speakers,

"**BEHOLD THE KING… THE KING OF KINGS…. ON YOUR KNEES DOG"**

The hooded figure appeared on the stage then he pulled the hood off his head to reveal Jason who was wearing black make-up with white making him look like his skull is showing.

**Jason's POV**

I begin making my way down the ramp to the ring where one of my attackers is waiting for me. I take my hood off, and then I pull off my muscle shirt leaving me in my jeans and boots along with my hands taped up. I slide into the ring and tackle Husky to the mat so the ref rings the bell; I begin pounding down on him without letting up.

I pick him up then hit him with a right knocking him into the corner, I walk right over but he lifts his legs kicking me back then he runs at me but I counter by hitting a spine buster. Husky Harris withers in pain on the mat, I walk over and quickly motion a crotch crop before nailing a pedigree then covering him for the pin. The ref leaps down and counts,

"I… 2… 3… ring the bell" he shouts,

I stand up then before the ref can raise my hand I get out of the ring; I reach under then bring out an old family friend the Sledge Hammer. I get back into the ring and position Husky so he's kneeing in front of me so I raise the hammer in the air but before I can strike I hear his voice.

"Don't you dare do it Jason Mark Levesque…. Don't you dare do it" came Punk who was standing on the stage. I look up at him with fire in my eyes, "Don't you dare do it Jason" he added but I ignore him and strike Husky in the back of the head then before Punk or the rest of the New N.W.O could reach me I was already out of the ring making my way though crowd up the steps then I raised my arms in the air.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	5. Hit and Run

**Here it is the next chapter in this good story and I can promise you that the Feud between Jason and N.W.O is just heating up there is two chapters that deal with Raw before The Royal Rumble so here you go.**

***I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

***Vampireboy45 owns Hunter  
**

(December 24, 2012: Monday Night Raw- Christmas Eve: 34 Days until Royal Rumble)

"Jason last week you went to far" said my mother Stephanie who was walking back and forth in front of my in my locker room. I look over at my father for some help then luckily he did,

"Steph… honey why don't you go wait outside and I'll handle this okay?" he said, she looked at him and with her eyes told him that he better handle the situation then she left us alone. My dad took a deep breath before taking a seat right across from me.

"Son… what your mother was trying to say is that, well hell I don't even know what she meant for you see I applaud you for what you did but I still have to punish you so tonight I'm putting you in a three on one handicap match but don't worry cause Punk will also be taking part in a three on one handicap match" he said,

"I take it I have to face Jerome, Mason Ryan and Otunga?" I asked

"Of course" he replied, he pats me on the shoulder then gets up and leaves the locker room. I sit back in the chair and take a deep breath then before I could do anything there was a knock at my door so I get and walk over then open it to find Jamie standing there with someone.

"Jamie… What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise and she replied,

"Well… we were in town so we decided to stop by, this by the way is Lisa she use to work here under the ring name Victoria". I look over at Lisa who gives me a short wave before walking off in a different direction. "Don't worry about her, she probably went to go find some of her old friends" Jamie said to reassure me as I looked like I was going to have a heart attack.

"Come in" I finally said before stepping aside and letting her enter my locker room, she looks around before taking a seat on the couch. "I would love to stay in chat but I have a match in like a few seconds but after I would love to talk over some drinks with you, Lisa and who ever" I say leaving the room. I mentally slapped myself for acting like an idiot just then, what the hell is wrong with me usually when I talk to woman I'm all cocky and shit but when I talk to Jamie I'm totally different.

I shake my head to try to get me back in the game; I walk though the hallway nearly knocking someone over.

"Why don't you watch were your going" came a female voice,

"Sorry" I mutter not really paying attention again for I had bigger things on my mind like the three on one match I had against N.W.O so I walked right to the entrance. I look at the monitor and see that Jerome, Ryan and Otunga are all ready in the ring waiting for me to make my entrance. I look at he producer and shake my head so he plays my music, I take a deep breath before walking out onto the stage and the first thing I do is look at the crowd in attendance then turn my attention to the three ass holes in the ring waiting.

I make my way down the ramp and before the ref rings the bell I start attacking them but of course the numbers game catches up to me. Now they have me down on the mat and are each taking turns stomping on me luckily the ref was finally able to get control of things. Ryan and Otunga got out of the ring which left me with Jerome who continued to stomp down on me, he picked me up and gave me a chop across the chest which I returned harder causing him to fall to the mat.

I get down on top of Jerome and just start pounding down on him, not letting up until the ref reaches the count of four out of five. I stand up and turn back to them to try and catch a breather but when I turn around just in time to see Mason Ryan's boot catching in the side of the face knocking me to the mat. I put my hand to my face and try to get my focus back but before I can Ryan picks me up then using both hands lifts me up into the air.

I can see the mat below me then the next thing I know I'm back down on the mat and there is a pain surging though my chest. How in the hell am I suppose to win the Rumble if I can't even beat three guys? Easy I don't win this match but make sure as hell that I do in 31 days in Arizona. I roll out of the ring and fall to the mat on the outside, I reach one arm under the ring apron and find the family friend then when Ryan gets out I quickly stand up then nail him in the gut with the sledge hammer so the ref rings the bell and I lose by DQ.

I get back into the ring; I hit both Jerome and Otunga in the guts then in the head knocking them to the mat. I stand tall above them raising the sledge up in the air; I look over and see a cameraman so I say,

"In 31 days I WILL BE THE LAST MAN STANDING THEN I WILL BECOME THE NEXT WWE CHAMPION" I turn and exit the ring walking up the ramp. I don't stop when I enter the back, the first person I see is my mother is not happy with the way I handle the match but you know what? I don't give a damn right now. I walk back to my locker room and when I entered I see that Jamie is still there and that Victoria was back.

"That was some way to end a match" Jamie said when she notice me in the doorway, I smiled then said,

"Well when you're dealing with a group who hate your guts you have to have some sort of way of defending yourself", she smiled and shook her head then Lisa spoke up.

"Me, Jamie and some others are hitting the club would you like to join us?" she asked,

"I don't really dance" I replied, Jamie gets up and walks over to me then whispers something in my ear that made me blush.

"Who said you had to dance…. I could… you know just grind up against you" then before I could reply they left so I quickly changed into street clothes. I was about to walk out when the door opened and in walked my brother Hunter,

"Dude you are in so much trouble with mom but forget that, loved the way you handled those guys besides their jackasses" he said which made me smile then I said,

"Hunter what are you doing here?"

"I was in town for the promotion I'm with so I wanted to come by and see you guys" he replied, I shake my head then walk over him and put my hand on his shoulder then say,

"I would love to stay and chat but I have some place to be"

"Can I walk with you to the car?" he asked and I nod my head so we leave the locker room. We're walking though the parking garage when we hear the sound of a Car coming at us, we turn our heads and see the car but before I could react Hunter pushes me out of the way and gets hit by the car. I rush over to him and get down next to him, I look around and see a guy standing there just watching us so I shout,

"Go get some help" the man nods then take off to go find some help, I look down at my brother and say, "I swear little brother… I will destroy CM Punk and the whole N.W.O"

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	6. Making A Threat

**I'm back, now I did a little time jump skipping three weeks of Raw but I explain why I didn't them in this chapter and of course you can expect more between Jason and N.W.O**

***I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

***Vampireboy45 owns Dre Jackson  
**

(January 14, 2012: Monday Night Raw-The Royal Rumble Next Week Sunday)

It has been five weeks since that hit and run that took place on Christmas Eve, my mother and grandfather wanted to keep me off Raw for three weeks to "help" build my feud with Punk and the N.W.O. This is the second to last Raw before the Rumble and I plan on making these last two count, Punk won't know what's coming tonight and next week.

I plan on making sure another one of the N.W.O guys don't make it to next week, my best shot is either taking down David Otunga or Jerome. I'm just about to enter my locker room when someone calls out to me, "Jason hold up" I turn to see my father making his way over to me.

"I don't have time for this," I said,

"Listen…. I know this thing between you and Punk has gotten personal," he said,

"He made it personal when he ran over Hunter" I snapped, he placed his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Just tonight don't do anything I wouldn't do, which means no attacking any of the Members of N.W.O tonight…. Just go out there and win your match then leave" I go to protest but then I say,

"I'm not promising anything" then I enter my locker room before he could say anything. I quickly change into my wrestling attire then sit down and watch the beginning of Raw. I watched as Big Show challenged Reaper to a casket match at the Rumble, I watched the next couple of matches and segments before it was finally my turn to head out there.

I step out and luckily no one was around because right now I wasn't in the mood to talk to someone. I walk to the entrance and I can feel the eyes of some of the workers on me, I can also hear them muttering something about me but I just ignore them and walk out onto the stage when my music hits. I enter the ring and get on the turnbuckle but don't do anything then leap down. I walk around in circles waiting for my opponent whom ever it is then suddenly Lord Tensai's music comes blaring though the speakers.

Just as Tensai got into the ring I ran at him and started pounding down on him, he uses his strength and pushes me backwards. I get right back up and start uploading with rights then I try to Irish whip into the ropes but I can't then he brings me back then clothes line me to the mat. Tensai picks me up then throws me into the ropes, when I come back I hit a high knee but he only stumbles so go back and when I come back I try another high knee and this time he falls on his butt.

I drop kick backwards so I try for a cover but he kicks out at two, I climb on top of him and just start pounding down on him but I don't stop until the ref counts to four along with busting Tensai open. I can tell you now… I'm not seeing Tensai… oh no I'm seeing Punk and only him, I get up and raise my arms in the air then do the crotch chop before hitting him with a spine buster. I grabbed his head then helped him up then nailed the pedigree, I covered him and the ref counted the pin.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your Winner Jason," announces Justin Roberts as my music is played, I pull my arm away from the ref then get out of the ring. I enter the back and just like earlier I make my way straight to my locker room but just as I turn the corner I feel a sharp pain in the back of my knee knocking to the ground.

"Well what do we have here? Guys…. It's the sliver spooned bastard sprawled on the floor in pain" came a voice, I looked up and se CM Punk and the other members of N.W.O. standing around me. Punk who was smiling turned it into a frown then crouched down next to me and said, "Listen and listen to me good, as long as I'm still breathing and your still here along with breathing then I am going to make…. Your life… a living… Hell".

Punk stands up and they all leave me still on the ground, suddenly a hand is reaching down so I grab it and the person helps me up. I look over at the person who helped me up and see Dre Jackson standing there, "You know you shouldn't lay on the ground I mean who knows when the last time they swept it" was the first thing he said,

"Trust me, it wasn't a choice" I replied,

"Listen I know we haven't really ever seen eye to eye but word of advice…. Punk is just jealous because he feels that everyone has something against him even if you don't" he responded then he turned and walked away but then stopped. He turned back to face me then said, "And another thing… whatever Punk has against you don't let it get to you"

As I'm making my way back to my locker room I start thinking about what Dre said, but then I remember that Punk isn't the only one who's been saying that everything I've got was given to me by my grandfather, mother or father and the sad thing is… is that I'm beginning to believe them. I shake my head to get that thought out of my mind, "C'mon Jason get your head out of the gutter" I say to myself and then the door to my locker room opens up. In walks my mother Stephanie; I see the look of anger on her face.

"Do you mind explaining why that slut was here three weeks ago?" she asked with venom in her voice, I roll my eyes at her since I know she's talking about Jamie so I reply,

"She came here with Lisa and they visited some of Lisa's friends, I just happened to walk into them" I knew I just partly lied to my mother since she did come to my locker room and I didn't just walk into them. "I don't even know why you're so pissed? I mean at least she can wrestle unlike half of the Divas here" I added which I could tell only made my mother more pissed but right now I couldn't care less then without a word she turned and left.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review this so I can upload the next Chapter **


	7. One Parent Cares

***I'm back with another chapter in this story, once again Jason has tough objective put in his path as he head towards The Royal Rumble so here you go**

***I don't own WWE only Jason and that's it, RonRon10 owns Jerome  
**

(January 21, 2013: Monday Night Raw- The Royal Rumble This Sunday)

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are just six days away from one of the biggest Pay-Per-Views in WWE history that we call The Royal Rumble, As we know during the Ladder match between Jason and Dre Jackson at TLC for the United States Championship CM Punk re-formed the group known as N.W.O but there seems to be a new group running around as if you seen last week.

They show a re-cap of what happened last week after Sheamus' match against Cody Rhodes when seven masked men attacked him.

King: And The COO Triple H wants to make sure that doesn't happen again so he was tripled security for tonight hopefully that's enough

I shut my T.V. cause I'm not worried about some masked men attacking me, my concerns are with Punk and his cronies. Tonight has far as I know I only have to go out and talk about how I'm going to win the Rumble this Sunday, I quickly finish pulling on my shirt when there is a knock at my door and so I say "It's open". The door opens and in walks my father the COO Triple H. He goes to say something but I cut him off and say, "I'm not apologizing to mom for what I said cause it's the truth" and I expect to him to start yelling at me but he did the complete opposite he smiled.

"Actually I came here to say I'm proud of you, I mean agree with about what you said to her but you have to remember your mother didn't mean it the way she said it" he replied

"Okay…. So how did she mean it?" I asked

"You have to remember that you're her first son and yeah she got over it when you moved out but in her mind you're still her baby and even though you and that girl aren't like that…. she's sees…. Jamie as someone who's going to take her baby away from her" he responded, I roll my eyes and think to myself,

"_Oh my guy that this crap again"_

After talking some more he leaves to go do what it is he does on the night before the pay-per-view. I walk out the locker room straight to the viewing room where I watch the first couple of matches then finally it is my turn to go out there. I stand up walk up to the guerrilla position; they play my music so I walk out onto the stage where I am met with cheers. I walk down the ramp and enter the ring; I grab the microphone that is lying in the corner and then bring it to my mouth.

"This is Sunday is the twenty-sixth annual Royal Rumble, 30 men will enter and fight for the right for their chance to main event WrestleMania for the either the WWE Championship or the World Heavyweight Championship" after speaking I bring my arm down and the crowd starts cheering. I bring my arm back up and go to speak again when Damien Sandow's music blares though the speakers and he comes out from the back and he walks down the ramp, when he reaches the ring he climbs the steps then enters the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Damien Sandow and I am your savior, I am here to save you from this… this classless mindless man who doesn't know right from wrong, now I'll admit that in the past I saw you as my equal but now that I see your true colors I have to say that I am not impressed" was what he said, I stare at this man with the look of confusion on my face. This man doesn't know anything about me; I walk right up to him so we're face-to-face then I say,

"You don't know a damn thing about me"

"Please pesant stand away from me, I don't want any of your diseases" he replied so I responded by kicking him in the gut then followed that up with the Pedigree. I stood above him and rose my arms in the air then get out of the ring, as I'm walking up the ramp my mother's music hits and she walks out onto the stage holding a mic in her hand.

"Hold it right there Jason, now you may be my son but that doesn't mean you can do what ever the hell you want so this is what's going to happen…. Tonight you're going to face a opponent of my choosing and if you lose or get disqualified then I'll have no choice but take you out of the Rumble" was all she said before turning around and walking to the back. I hang my then turn back around then make my way right back to the ring where Sandow is starting to stand up so I slide back in then when he turns around I kick him in the gut again then hit him with another pedigree.

I wait in the ring for my opponent and then just as I begin to pull off my shirt when the lights went out. The sound of a gong is heard throughout the arena then I turn to the stage where I see a figure standing on the stage. The figure starts walking down the ramp and when it reaches the end it enters the ring, at first I thought it was Undertaker but then I realized that it was his apprentice Reaper.

Reaper removes his robe then dropped it over the top rope and turned to face me, the ref rings the bell and we circle around a couple of times before locking up. We release the lock then circle some more before locking up again, Reaper gets me into a head lock but I push him off into the ropes but when he comes back he hits me with a big boot to the face. He goes for a cover but I kick out at one, Reaper walks over and picks me up then whips me to the nearest turnbuckle.

Reaper walks to the opposite corner then runs at me only for me get my legs up and kick in the side of the face. I rush at him and try to hit a clothesline but he counters and hits me with a back body drop to the mat behind him. He turns to face me and raise his arm in the air to motion for the chokeslam but before I can even get up he sharply turns and boots Big Show off the apron who had come down to the ring.

Reaper turns back to me but I have already recovered so when he turns I pick him up and hit a spinebuster then try for a pin but he kicks out at two. I stand up and motion for him to get then just like Undertaker would; Reaper sits up and I can see the anger in his eyes. I run and boot him in the face knocking him back to the mat, I turn to see where Show went but I don't see him so I turn back around to once again that Reaper has sat up.

Reaper stands up and we stand face to face, the next thing we do is start-exchanging rights with each other. He grabs me then whips me into the ropes and he comes off the opposite ropes, when we meet in the middle he hits me with a flying clothesline which knocks me to the mat. Reaper walks over and grabs my arm then places me in Hell's Gate, I start waving my arm everywhere in the air but I'm trying not to tap or will I tap out. I build up all my strength and lift Reaper up then slam back down on the mat hard; I fall to the mat as we're both out of breath but we're both able to stand up.

Once again we both start exchanging blows, suddenly we both turn only to see Show running at us and spearing us both down to the mat. The ref looks confused at first but then goes over and tells Justin Roberts something then Justin says,

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Referee has ruled this match a NO CONTEST"

Big Show get out of the ring and walks to the back, I roll out of the ring and then I realize that techically I didn't lose or get disqualified so I'm still in the Rumble. I hold my gut as I make my way to the back of the ring and the first person I see is of course my mother; of course she isn't happy at all. "Well it seems that you are still in the Rumble," she said coldly,

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask with venom in my voice and she replies,

"You know…. At first I was against what Punk had said but then I realized that he was right" the next thing I know Punk and N.W.O are standing next to her. Anger suddenly rises inside of me but before I can do or say anything N.W.O are already beating me down to the ground. Punk walks over to me then crouches down then says,

"See you this Sunday"

I awake to find myself in the trainer's room, I look over and see my father sitting in a chair and when he sees me he stands up and walks over to me so I sit up on the table. "Jason are you okay?" he asks,

"Well it's nice to know one of my parents care about me" I reply with pain still in my gut. I get off the table and we walk out going straight to my locker room, I enter and notice my phone is going off so I pick it up to see that I have a text from Jamie.

_Hey, saw your match and what happened backstage hope your okay, can't wait to see you win this Sunday good luck- xoxoxox _

_ Jamie (Velvet)_

***Thanks for reading don't forget to review  
**


	8. Royal Rumble 2013

(Sunday January 27, 2013: WWE Presents The Royal Rumble)

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are live on Pay-Per-View for the twenty-sixth annual Royal Rumble and we are bringing it from the US Airways Center in Phoenix Arizona

King; Tonight is where the Road To WrestleMania begins, tonight we will see Reaper face Big Show in a No DQ match, World Heavyweight Champion Wade Barrett will defend his title against Kane, WWE Champion John Cena defends his WWE Title against The Rock, Lita will defend her title in a fatal four way and we also will have our traditional 30 man Royal Rumble match.

Cole: And don't forget Jerry, two weeks ago Sheamus was attacked by seven masked men and last Monday two of the masked men revealed the identity of five of the attacks and that tonight during the rumble match itself one of the masked men will be revealed.

King: Don't forget Cole that General Manager Teddy Long put those five superstars in a gauntlet match against Dre who we found out is the target of the attackers and well… let's just say that match turned into a beat down. They go on to show the ending of Raw where Dre busted Tyler Reks open then beat Hawkins, Slater, Young and O'Neil with a steel chair.

I smile at the aggression Dre shows, I mean for him this has gotten personal and I recall the video that those bastards sent. They talked about a personal matter that happened for Dre and his girlfriend Raven, I hope Dre destroys who ever shows up tonight for the rumble. Now on to my own personal problem, my own mother has betrayed me and joined the side of my enemy.

Tonight I have only two objectives in mind, the first is to make sure that Punk doesn't win the Rumble and the second is to win the Rumble then go on to win the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. For the third time tonight there is a knock at my door then without answering the door opened and in walked my father. "Thank god, finally someone I don't want to punch," I said,

"It's been that bad?" he asked

"It seems that more people are starting to believe everything Punk has been saying about me" I replied then again there is a knock at my door and in walks my brother Hunter who was wearing a cast on his arm. I smile then get up and we hug, "How you doing Hunter?" I asked,

"I'm doing better, can't wait to see you throw Punk and his goons over the top rope then win the Rumble" he replied, I slap him on his shoulder then we walk over and all sit down in a circle. "Man... forget my language dad, but what mom did is just fucked up" said Hunter,

"I totally agree with you" I replied

"So do I" added our father, then we talked some more before Hunter got up and left going to take his seat in the audience, while our father left to go take care of some creative decisions for weeks leading up to Elimination Chamber. I pick up my phone and see that I got a text from my mother…. Oh joy,

_Don't expect an easy win tonight…. Punk and N.W.O will make sure you lose tonight _

I roll my eyes at the text then go to put my phone down when I get another text this time from my little sister Aurora,

_Don't listen to mom; she's just being a jerk just listen to dad…. He knows what he's doing_

I smile at my little sister, well she may be my little sister but she happens to be the same age as Hunter. Anyways I put my phone down then left my locker room since it was time for me to go pick my number for the Rumble. I walk down the hall and enter the room where the drawling is taking place, Eve and Renya were standing behind the wheel then Eve started turning it mixing up the numbers.

When she was done, Renya opened the door and I reached in and pulled out my number. I popped open the plastic ball then unfolded the paper, I started at my number and without a word I left the room. I walked back to my locker room and quickly changed into my black tights with the white king skulls on the legs then grabbed my tape before leaving and walking to the viewing area where I see other superstars watching the show.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen…. It is now time for the Royal Rumble match, when Justin was done talking the number one entrant's music hit and out walked Daniel Bryan who kept screaming no at the top of his lungs.

Roberts: Introducing the individual, who drew number one Daniel Bryan, when Bryan was down and he entered the ring the next entrant's music hit,

Roberts: Introducing the individual who drew number two…. Blade, who made his way down the ramp and the entered the ring; they started off the match which only consisted of counters each other's moves and trying to throw one another over the top rope but failing each time. The third entrant was Mason Ryan, who single-handily threw both Blade and Bryan over the top rope, a smile spreads across my face then I say to myself maybe there is a upside to entering at number four.

Mason Ryan waited in the ring; he walked back and forth waiting for the next entrant then stopped in his tracks when he heard,

**Be Hold The King…. Then King of Kings… On you're knees dog**

I walk out onto the stage then make my way down the ramp and enter the ring; we run and meet in the middle of the ring. We start exchanging blows at each other, as we're fighting the crowd starts counting down the time clock and then when the clock hit zero and a buzzed went off the number five-entrant music hit. White Tiger comes running out from the back and makes his way down the ramp then leaps to the apron to the top rope and hits us both with a cross body.

Mason Ryan is the first to get up but before he can do anything White Tiger comes off the ropes and hits a springboard elbow. White Tiger tries to pull a springboard move on me but I catch him in mid-air and hit him with a spine buster. I raise my arms in the air then I see Mason getting up so I kick him in the gut after that I hit the pedigree. I pick him up then toss him over the top rope eliminating him.

**MASON RYAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED**

I turn around just in time to see White Tiger run up and hit me with a step-up enzuigiri. I fall to the mat holding my head; the next entrant is making his way out so out comes Justin Gabriel. Justin leaps in and clotheslines White Tiger to the mat then hits me with a spinning heel kick to the jaw. With us both down Justin goes to the top and hits White Tiger with the 450 splash, the whole time the clock is counting down and Christian who comes in and hits Gabriel with the spear then turns and hits me with a spear.

I honestly don't know how long I've been in the Rumble since entering at number four but since then Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, David Otunga, Jerome, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton have all entered the ring which had already had White Tiger, Justin Gabriel and myself. Otunga and Jerome were beating down on me when Orton came over and started attacking Jerome so it was just Otunga and I. Rey and Tiger eliminated each other then Christian was eliminated by Orton after he eliminated Ziggler and Swagger.

**DOLPH ZIGGLER, JACK SWAGGER, REY MYSTERIO, REY MYSTERIO, WHITE TIGER AND CHRISTIAN HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED**

Orton turned around and hit Jerome with a scoop slam, then came off the ropes and dropped his knee onto his chest. Orton got ready to strike Jerome with an RKO when Otunga ran over and kicked him in the side, Jerome and Otunga picked up Orton and tossed him over the top rope but when they turned around I ran over and clotheslined them both over the top rope.

**RANDY ORTON, DAVID OTUNGA AND JEROME HAVE BEEN ELIMINTATED**

Now there was only Justin Gabriel and me left or it would've been if the clocked hadn't hit zero then the man who I've been waiting for this whole match has finally made his entrance. CM Punk took his time walking down the ramp; I was too busy that Gabriel was able to attack me from behind but he wasn't able to throw me over the top rope.

Punk entered and Justin ran at him but Punk brought his leg up and kicked Justin in the back of the head then tossed him over the top rope. Punk and I circle around the ring; I can hear the crowd going crazy for they have been waiting for this moment since TLC. As we were pulling off wrestling move after wrestling move, seven more superstars entered the ring and they were Bryson Black, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, Alberto Del Rio, Big Show and Kofi Kingston.

While Punk was taking on Bryson, I was busy with Big Show and when I was finally able to get him over the top rope Punk sneaked over and from behind tossed me over the top rope eliminating me from the Rumble. I stared at Punk with hatred in my eyes and he was standing there laughing at me but when he turned around Kofi hit him with the trouble in paradise knocking him over the top rope right in front of me.

Punk looked up and saw me staring down at him but that didn't last as Jerome, Otunga and Mason ran down and attacked me from behind just so Punk could slip away. When they were done they took off after Punk so I got up and ran after them but by the time I found them in the parking lot they were already gone.

"Damn it" I shouted at the top of my lungs


	9. Screw Job

**So as you know Jason didn't win the Rumble but either did Punk so that means that Jason and Punk can continue their feud. **

***I don't own WWE only Jason and that's it... I mean if I did own WWE then we wouldn't be stuck in this crappy PG Era  
**

(January 28, 2012: Monday Night Raw- The Night after Royal Rumble and 3 weeks until Elimination Chamber)

"Ladies and Gentlemen at this time please welcome my guest The Prince of Princes…. Jason" said Josh Matthews then I stepped into the camera view. "Jason last night was the Royal Rumble…. You were eliminated by the man who seems to believe that everything you achieved since coming to the WWE has been given to you on a sliver platter… my question is did you see a win last night as a chance to prove CM Punk wrong?"

"Your right Josh for the past few weeks CM Punk and N.W.O have been my life a living hell. First Punk has my brother get run over then someone how on god's green earth he convinces my mother Stephanie McMahon to join him in his cause and yes I did see winning the Rumble last night as a chance to prove that I everything I have accomplished since being here I did by myself without the help of my father or grandfather" I replied

"So what do you plan to do about N.W.O?" asks Josh to which I reply,

"I'm challenging Punk and his goons to an 10 man elimination tag team match at Elimination Chamber" then I walked off and headed straight to my locker room but before I can open the door I stop when I see my mother walking towards me. "And now my night has gotten worse" I muttered before she reached me.

"I'm here to say that CM Punk excepts your challenge, so tonight he as gone ahead and picked your opponent for tonight and then next week you will pick his opponent" was all she said before walking away. I shake my head then enter my locker room, I'm just about to pull off my shirt when there was a knock at my door then it opened and in walked Hunter with Aurora, my other sisters Murphy who is three and Evelyn.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise since we're not even in Stanford,

"Well first of all before we answer that question we were wondering if you heard about mom and dad?" asked Aurora to which I replied

"What are you talking about?"

"They're getting an divorce," replied Hunter

"What's going to happen to Murphy and Evelyn?" I asked to which Aurora replied,

"They're going to court to have a custody battle, mom wants full custody while dad is willing to have joint custody that way they will still be able to see both mom and dad" I couldn't believe so I got up and walked out of the room straight to my father's office. Without knocking I entered, he looks up and I realize that he's not his cheerful self.

"Why are you and mom getting a divorce? Is it because of what Punk is saying about me?" I asked

"No… the truth it's brewing for a while now, it started when Hunter and Aurora were born but everything seemed fine when Murphy and Evelyn were born but when this whole thing started with Punk…. Everything just seems to becoming undone between us and honesty I can't take it anymore with the backstabbing" he replied, I walked over and sat down in chair that was in front of his desk.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about this ten man tag at Elimination Chamber" I said, he looks at me and tries to put on a fake smile I can tell he's not happy so I continue, "How am I suppose to find four other guys to team with me? I mean I'm not mister popular ever since Punk started running his mouth"

My father sits there for a minute then he says, "Don't worry about that… I think I have the perfect people, I'll let you know in two weeks" I smile and thank him before leaving then head back to my locker room. When I enter I see my brother and sisters are still here then I realize that Aurora had my cell phone in her hand then she said,

"Who's Jamie?" I stood dumbfounded then I quickly said,

"She's a friend" then I walked over and snatched my phone from her then placed it back in my bag. "Why were you going though my phone anyways?" I asked

"Oh come on Jay…. Someone has to be the annoying sister" she replied

"You never answered my question from earlier…. Why are you here?" I said to which Hunter replied,

"We're here because since mom wants us to take over the company whenever she or dad kick the bucket but to honest I don't want to run the business… I want to just wrestle that's me not what dad is doing now"

"And me personally… I just hate his whole thing, I only watch it because it's a chance to see my brother, mother and father" added Aurora. After they left to go find dad, I quickly changed into my wrestling attire then headed to the entrance area. When my music hit I walked out onto the stage, I looked around at the ground before taking a swig of water then poured some more on my head. I walked down the ramp then climbed onto the apron well not before tossing my bottle to the ground, I looked at the crowd again then entered the ring. I climbed the nearest turnbuckle then raised my arms in the air, I leap down and that's when my hand picked opponent's music hit.

Big Show walked onto the stage then down the ramp right into the ring, I ran over and started hitting him with rights so the ref rang the bell. Big Show used his strength to push me backwards, I get up and Show is already running at me then he clotheslines me to the mat. As I'm lying on the mat Big Show walks over and steps on my mid-section, it feels as my ribs are cracking. The ref starts counting the five count when Show finally steps off. I grab the rope to lift myself up onto my feet, Big Show comes over but I kick him in the gut then starts uploading with some rights.

Big Show slaps my chest hard, he then goes over and starts to untie the top turnbuckle. The ref goes over and starts yelling at Big Show to stop which he does while ref goes to re-tie the strings Big Show comes over so I kick him in the gut again I try to Irish whip him but Show counters it then throws me into the ref knocking the ref out. Big Show picked me up and carried me over his head then dropped me outside the ring, I'm in so much pain, the sound of scurrying feet is heard next to me so I lift my head to see Hornswoggle standing and he lays a steel chair by me then winks before disappearing underneath the ring.

I grab the chair and then stand up all the while the ref is still knocked out, Big Show walks over then reaches down and grabs me by my head but I bring the chair up and hit him in his head knocking him backwards. I get back into the ring, I go over to him and start bashing him in the back then once again in the head, I toss the chair out of the ring and then Show turns around so I kick him in the gut. I hit him with the pedigree then I covered him.

"1…. 2…. 3… Ring the bell," shouts the ref so the bell keeper rings the bell then my music starts playing. I stand up and raise my arms up in the air but my celebration is cut short when my mother's music hits and she walks out onto the stage.

"Go ahead and celebrate you fluke victory… but since you won the way did then I have no choice but to strip you of you're right to pick CM Punk's opponent next week…. I'm proud to announce that CM Punk will face Santino Marella next week live on Raw" she says before turning and leaving the stage. I turn around and I see Big Show then he hits me with W.M.D knocking me unconscious.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	10. Got Two Words For Ya Look Up!

**Here is Chapter 10, This chapter is the Slammy Awards Chapter and yes Jason does win thanks to you who voted for him.**

***I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

(February 4, 2013: Monday Night; Slammy Awards Night – 13 Days Until Elimination Chamber)

**No One's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to a very special edition of Monday Night Raw, tonight we celebrate the Slammys" said Michael Cole, "I'm Michael Cole and sitting next to me is my broadcast partner, WWE Hall A Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and tonight we kick things off with our host for tonight…. Comedian Tatum O'Neil" he adds then a generic music hits and out walks the host.

"I don't know what's worse? Having to sit next to a drunk hobbit or listening to Michael Cole talk all night long" was the first thing Tatum said which earned him cheers from the crowd. "I'm here to give out the first Slammy and the category is…. Breakout Star Of The Year and the nominees are… Jason, Bryson Black, Jerome, Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder" he adds then when the WWE Universe finally died down he continued, "And the winner is…. JASON" he announced but it wasn't Jason's music who played but CM Punk who walked out with N.W.O right behind him.

Punk walked over and took the Slammy from Tatum who walked off wanting nothing to do with them. "Now I know you where all expecting the Sliver Spooned Bastard to come out here and accept the award then give a speech about how honored he was that you losers voted for him to help build his self confidence but you know what? He is here tonight and he's not going to show up so if wins anymore awards then you can expect me to come out here each time and take them for him" says Punk before walking off with crowd booing as he does.

**Jason's POV**

I had actually just pulled into the arena just as Punk was speaking; I was walking down the hallway when Josh Matthews came up to me. "Jason pardon the interruption but tonight you won Breakout Star Of The Year but the man you've been feuding with for the past couple of months CM Punk took your award, what are your thoughts?" he said,

"It's fairly simple Josh, wait… I won what?" I asked

"You won Breakout Star Of The Year" he replied then brought the mic back to me,

"That was unexpected…. Anyways as I was saying, it's fairly simple Josh tonight I start on messing with Punk and his goons" then before Josh could reply I walked off with a smile on my face. I walked to my locker room and the first thing I see is a Slammy Award sitting on a steel chair with a note so I walked over and picked up the note which read,

_Here's a backup just in case Punk takes the other one_

I sit back and watch some of the show until I saw that Punk was making his way down the ramp to the ring then Santino Marella follows him. I get up and make my way to the entrance and watch the first half the of match in the viewing then I saw the host Tatum O'Neil standing there also so I walked over to him, "Hi my name is Tatum O'Neil" he says,

"I know you are Mr. O'Neil, my name is Jason I was the one who won earlier but of course Punk took my award" I replied, I then got an idea so I leaned over and spoke into his ear and he agreed to the plan. While the match was taking place the generic music they used earlier for Tatum played and he walked out onto the stage,

"Pardon the interruption but I have been asked to give away another award which happens to be the Shocker Of The Year Award and the winner is… JASON" he says so my music hits just as Punk is getting ready to hit the GTS but stops and turns to face me as I walk out onto the stage. Punk turns back around to face Santino and gets hit by the Cobra then Santino pins him and gets the win.

The N.W.O come running out of the back totally ignoring the fact that I'm standing on the stage then Stephanie walks down also to check on her "investment". Santino rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp, "Wow that some disappointing loss Punk, I mean you lost to guy who wears a sock on his hand… you know in two weeks time another disappointing thing is going to happen and that's at Elimination Chamber my team and I will win and know if you're not down with that then I have two words for ya…." I say then the crowd tries to fill in the last two words so they shout suck it but I shake my head then say, "As much as those words are right for that ending but not this time… no this time the two words are… Look up"

Punk, my mother and N.W.O all look up only for green slime to drop from the ceiling causing them to fall to the mat. They were covered in the stuff; Santino and I couldn't stop from laughing as we watched them try to get up only to fall back down on the mat. My mother Stephanie was somehow able to grab a microphone and she says,

"You think your real smart don't you…. Well maybe you'll like this, next week you're going to face an opponent of my choosing" I wave her off then walk to the back with my award in my hand and the first person I see is my father who doesn't look happy at first but then a grin cross his face then we hug before we head back to my locker room,

"So is it all set for Elimination Chamber?" I asked to which he replied,

"Yep, you're all set… man I can't wait to see the look on not only Punk's face but also the look on your mother's face when she sees you're tag team partners are" then we both laugh as we imagine the looks of pure shock on their faces… man I can't wait until Elimination Chamber.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	11. Match Made By Mom But Dad Changes It

**Okay people here it is the final chapter before Elimination Chamber as it says right below this so here you go.. Oh by the way you can see the final match card for the Pay-Per-View at the end of the chapter.**

***I don't own WWE, Only Jason  
**

***RonRon10 owns Jerome  
**

(February 11, 2013: Monday Night Raw- Elimination Chamber this Sunday)

No One's POV

Stephanie McMahon and the whole N.W.O stood in the ring, they were showing replays of what took place last week of Jason dropping green slime on her and N.W.O. "What is what CM Punk has been trying to tell you worthless pieces of slime, Jason has been walking around acting like he can have whatever he wants or do whatever he wants well guess what…. Not while I'm in charge and running Raw," says Stephanie, which makes the crowd the boo her then Punk puts a microphone to his mouth and says,

"Shut up and let the woman finish" which made the boos to get even louder so Stephanie talk over them,

"So tonight I'm putting Jason in a three on one handicap match and his opponents are Dolph Ziggler, Damian Shadow and Cody Rhodes, that match will…" she couldn't finish as a oh so familiar music hit.

**It's time to play the game  
Time to play the game!  
Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha**

**Its all about the game, and how you play it**  
**All about control, and if you can take it**

**All about your debt, and if you can pay it**

**Its all about pain and whose gonna make it...**

**I am the game, you don't wanna play me**

**I am control, no way you can change me**

**I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me**

**I am the pain, and I know you can't take me  
**

**Look over your shoulder ready to run  
Like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun  
I am the game and I make the rules, so move on out and you can die like a fool  
Try and figure out what my moves gonna be  
Come on over sucker why don't you ask me  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay  
''cause I am the game and I want you play!**

Triple H walked out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand, "You see Steph, you're not the only person around here who can make matches or change rules so I'm changing that three on two to an No DQ three on two handicap match and Jason's partner will be a partner of my choosing" he smiles then turns and walks to the back even though his soon to be ex-wife is shouting his name. When Triple H entered the back he saw his son and Raw GM Teddy Long standing there, "What?" he asked them.

**Jason's POV**

"Who is my partner exactly?" I asked my father, he looked at me and smiled but didn't answer question cause he walked away. "Dad?" I called after him but he didn't answer so I turned to Teddy but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away after my father. Personally I think Teddy likes working under my dad more than my mother cause at least my dad asks for Teddy's opinion unlike my mother. I go to the viewing room and see that some of the other superstars are sitting in there; I go and sit next to Randy Orton.

Orton looked at me then back to the match that was taking place, "I just want to tell you that I don't think you've been handed everything and I know that because I know your father" he said, I looked at him but didn't reply but smiled cause it was nice to know that at least someone didn't believe in that asshole. After the match Orton got up and walked over to the entrance to get ready for his match,

**No One's POV**

Jerome's music hit and walked down to the ring then entered, he had a cocky smile on his face but that quickly faded when his opponent's music plays,

**I hear voices in my head  
They counsel me  
They understand  
They talk to me**

**You got your rules and your religion**  
**All designed to keep you safe**  
**But when rules start getting broken**  
**You start questionin' your faith**  
**I have a voice that is my savior**  
**Hates to love and loves to hate**  
**I have the voice that has the knowledge**  
**And the power to rule your fate**

Randy Orton emerged from the back; he had that cold stare on his face and walked down the ramp then entered the ring. He walked over to the corner and raised his arms in the air, when he came down he saw Jerome standing across from him and so the ref rings the bell then the opponents locked up. Orton places him in a side headlock but Jerome counters and hits a back drop, Orton rolls then gets up and hits him with a clothesline followed that up with another one. "YEAH! C'MON!" shouts Orton as he's picking up steam, Orton picks Jerome up and flings him outside the ring onto the apron. Orton has a venomous smile on his face then hits the rope assissated DDT from the second rope, Orton covers him but only gets a two count so he gets up and tries for an RKO but Jerome pushes him off into the ref which knocks the ref out.

When Orton turns around, Jerome hits him with the Code Breaker and when he's about to go for the cover Jason's music hits,

**Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail**

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

Jason walks out onto the stage, the whole time Jerome is yelling at him to get out of there he doesn't notice that Orton has gotten back up so when he turns around Orton hits him with an RKO and gets the pin for the win. Orton gets out of the ring just as N.W.O comes in from the crowd; Orton walks up the ramp and takes one look at Jason before walking to the back.

**Jason's POV**

"Wow Punk, you last week and tonight Jerome couldn't even win a match and you guys are suppose to be a group of winners" I said with a smile on face, Punk takes a microphone from Justin and then says,

"You think this is over? This Sunday after taking care of you Tag Team partners, I am going to make sure that we beat you to an inch of your miserable life"

"That's a good theory Punk…. But I do have one question for you though…. How do you plan on getting to New Orleans this Sunday?" I asked, Punk looked confused then he said,

"What the hell are you talking about? We have our cars" then I smiled even bigger when he mentioned his cars so I said,

"Oh… you mean these cars?" the Titantron screen went from the Raw logo to showing the parking lot where the members of N.W.O.'s cars where located then suddenly a Monster Truck comes and crushes all of them. "Oh… man where those your cars? I'm sorry I thought that those where someone else cars, man now I feel bad… oh wait no I don't" I said after the showing that four times from eight different angles.

"You son of a bitch" shouts Punk,

"You see Punk this Sunday it will be you gets crushed and if you're not down with that then I've got two words for ya…" I said and the crowd finishes by saying,

SUCK IT!

(Later That Night)

Ziggler, Sandow and Rhodes where in the ring waiting for their opponents. My music was the first to hit so I walked out wearing red tights on my face was red and white makeup. I walked down the ramp and climb the apron, I look at the crowd and then take a swig of water after that I toss it to the ground. As I enter the ring the other three get out of the ring, I walk over and climb the turnbuckle and raise my arms in the air. Just as I get down from the turnbuckle the lights go out, the sound of the gong goes off and Reaper appears on the stage and walks down the ramp then enters the ring.

He removes his robe, I get out of the ring and so Reaper starts the match with Damian Sandow. They lock up but Reaper hits him with an elbow to Sandow's head, Reaper hits an uppercut then follows that up with an Irish whip into the corner then runs and hits a clothesline. Rhodes and Ziggler get in the ring so I get in and we toss them over the top rope, when they all stand up Reaper runs to the opposite ropes and when he comes back he jumps over the top rope hitting all three of his opponents.

Reaper gets in the ring and walks over to me then tags me in but instead of getting in the ring I get down and pull out my friend Mr. Hammer. I slide into the ring just as Reaper tosses in Sanddow, Reaper scars off Rhodes and Ziggler who both take off as Reaper goes after them leaving Sandow and me alone in the ring.

Sandow stands up and kick him in the gut then followed that up with the pedigree right in the middle of the ring. I roll him over and cover him and get the pin for the win. I grab his hair then lift him so he's on his knees; I pick up the sledgehammer, I raise it up in the air but before I can bring it down my mother's voice rang out coming from the stage.

"Hold it right there Jason Mark Levesque, don't you dare do it" said my mother who was now standing on the stage. I looked up at her and smiled, I dropped the hammer and walked over to the ropes to get out but then stopped. I looked at my mother to Sandow then to the crowd, "Don't you dare do it" she said. I walked back picked the hammer up and hit Sandow in the back of the head, "Damn it Jason" she shouted so I dropped the hammer then got out of the ring and walked up to the ramp. Stopping when I stood in front of my mother,

I looked at the crowd then back to her and suddenly before she could do or say anything I did the crotch chop at her then walked pas to the back.

**The final card for Elimination Chamber**

**Match 1: Sheamus Vs. Batista**

**Match 2: John Cena vs. Randy Orton vs. Kofi Kingstion vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Bryson Black vs. Big Show- ****WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match **

**Match 3: Ten Man Elimination Style Tag Team Match- Team Jason vs. N.W.O.**

**Match 4: Kane vs. Reaper vs. Blade vs. Wade Barrett vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Sin Cara- World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match  
**

**Match 5: J-Woff & White Tiger vs. The Prime Time Players**

**Match 6: WWE Divas Champion Renya vs. Ruby- Divas Championship  
**

**Match 7: Mix Tag Team Match- Dre Jackson & Mickie James vs. Brock Lesnar & Ashley**

**Man... what a Chapter, Jason hitting Sandow in the head and doing the crotch chop to his own mother... dang that boy has a death wish anyways what about the final card for that night? looking good huh? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  
**


	12. Elimination Chamber 2013

**Well here it is the chapter that is the Elimination Chamber, now I know for the first eleven chapters I've been having it in Jason's POV well I've decided not to do that anymore and that's because I'm honestly starting to get confused so from now on it's going to be Third Person.**

***I don't own WWE only Jason  
**

(February 17, 2013: WWE Presents Elimination Chamber)

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, the Prince of Princes Jason" says Matt Striker, Jason walk into the interview area with a smile on my face and he slaps Matt on the shoulder causing him to wince. "Jason tonight you take part in a ten man elimination tag team match… but so far nobody knows the identities of you partners, can you shed any light on that?" asks Matt.

"Well Matt, as much as I would love to reveal who my tag team partners are tonight…. Well where's the fun in that? You, the fans and the N.W.O will just have to wait until tonight to find out" replies Jason then without allowing Matt to ask a follow up question he walks off to his locker room. Jason sits down on a chair and opens his bag pulling out another bag and inside is his new attire for tonight and tonight only. Jason changes into his wrestling attire but after putting on the elbow pads and taping his hands, he puts on sweat pans on to cover his tights then a hoodie.

Just as Jason begins to put his face paint on there is a knock at the door and then it opens. In walks a producer who tells Jason that is match is in a few minutes, Jason nods then the producer leaves so Jason quickly applies his face paint. When he's done applying the paint he pulls the hood over his head to cover his face, Jason stands in the shadows watching the show on the monitor and he watches as Punk and N.W.O make their way down to the ring and then enter the ring.

(In The Ring)

"Introducing first, the opponents CM Punk, Jerome, Mason Ryan, David Otunga and Husky Harris…. The N.W.O." say Justin Roberts, the crowd boos the group, Punk has a microphone in his hand and he says,

"Jason… I know that your spoiled ass is back there and I know damn well that you don't really have any tag partners tonight so why don't you get your ass out here so we can give you the beating you deserve"

Punk throws the microphone outside the ring; Justin brings his mic back up and says, "Introducing first…"

**Oh you didn't know your ass better call somebody **

"At the combined weight of 529 lbs, Road Dogg Jesse James and Billy Gunn…. THE AGE OUTLAW"

Road Dogg and Billy Gunn make their way down the ring and Road Dogg has a microphone in his hand. When him and Billy meet the end the end of the ramp, he says "ladies & gentleman boys & girls…. children of all ages d-generation x proudly brings too you…the Road Dogg Jesse James the bad ass Billy Gunn the new age outlaws and if your not down with that we got two words for you…suck it"

They both pointed to the stage where their partners' music played,

**Are you ready?**

Ya think you can tell us what to do  
Ya think you can tell us what to wear  
You think you're better  
Well you better get ready  
Bow to the masters

Break it down!

Triple H and Shawn Michaels emerge onto the stage wearing their DX attire, they walk down the ramp and when they reach the end of the ramp where Road Dogg and Billy Gunn are waiting for them, Road Dogg hands Triple H the microphone and then all four of them bend down. "Are you ready?" asks Triple H into the microphone and when the crowd doesn't give him the answer he's looking for he stands and says, "No… I SAID ARE YOU READY?" now the crowd is going crazy. Triple H finishes his monologue then goes to enter the ring but Shawn stops him so he asks, "What Shawn?"

"Um Hunter, now I know we all want to get into the ring but aren't we kind of short one person?" replies Shawn. The four of them count and that's when they realize that Shawn was right but then they all smiled and pointed to the stage. The lights in the arena went out and an even familiar music played but it wasn't the one everyone expected to play.

**It's time to play the game  
Time to play the game!  
Mu, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha**

Its all about the game, and how you play it  
All about control, and if you can take it

All about your debt, and if you can pay it

Its all about pain and whose gonna make it...

Jason dressed in a hoodie walks out onto the stage; he rips the sweatpants off to reveal black tights with a DX logo on the left pant leg and another DX logo on the right pant leg. Jason un-zips the hoodie then takes it off then he reveals his face covered in white, green and black face paint. Jason walks down the ramp and the five of them enter the ring, The two groups started brawling but it was Jason's team that were the one's left standing in the ring while N.W.O were knocked outside the ring.

Shawn starts the match with Jerome, they lock up then he moves him Jerome into a side headlock but Jerome breaks the hold only for Shawn to hit him with the super kick, which eliminates him. "JEROME has been eliminated," announces Justin Roberts. Road Dogg and Billy Gunn are eliminated by Mason Ryan who turns around and is eliminated by Jason. David Otunga enters the ring; it's now down three to three,

Jason and David lock up, Jason goes for a right but Otunga blocks it and lands a left then follows that up with a European uppercut. David begins to set in some offense so when Jason finds an opening he takes it and tags in his father Triple H. Triple H comes in and begins to clothesline Otunga left and right then hits a back body drop, he motions for the spine buster but Husky Harris comes in from behind and smacks him in the back. "Husky Harris has been disqualified," announces Justin Roberts has the match is still going on.

Otunga takes advantages of Triple H's weaken state and hits him with the Verdict then pins him. "Triple H has been eliminated," announces Justin, Shawn gets the ring as Otunga has his back to us and is gloating that he had beaten the game so when he turns around he gets super kicked by Michaels and he is eliminated. It's now down to Jason and Shawn with Punk being the only member of N.W.O left. Punk enters the ring, him and Shawn go at it for a while before Shawn tags in Jason but Punk wants no part of Jason yet so he gets out of the ring. As he's walking up the ramp, Triple H and the New Age Outlaws walk out onto the stage then start walking to make Punk backpedal into the ring.

Punk turns only for Shawn to super kick him then he turns into a pedigree from Jason who covers him for the pin.

"Here are your winners… Jason, D- Generation X and The New Age Outlaws" announces Justin Roberts as we raise each other's hand in the air. Jason walks over and grabs a microphone and as Punk is walking up the ramp he says,

"Hey Punk, let's settle this…. You and me…. WrestleMania 29"

***Jason's team wins... but the feud with Punk is far from over and now Jason wants to end the feud on the Grandest Stage of them all... WrestleMania, will Punk accept?**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review  
**


	13. Challenge Accpeted?

**Alright first off I would to thank those who have reviewed this story thus far and here is the raw that takes place the night after Elimination Chamber and you will see if Punk accepts Jason's challenge to settle their feud at Mania.**

(February 18, 2013: Monday Night Raw- The Night After Elimination Chamber and 49 Days Until WrestleMania)

Jason stands in the middle of the ring with a smile on his face, "Last night I finally got my hands on the N.W.O… well every member expect for one and that certain someone is the reason why the match took place in the first place so after the match I challenged him to a match at WrestleMania to settle this once and for all so Punk if you have the balls then come out here and accept my challenge". Silence filled the arena as everyone was waiting the arrival of CM Punk but he never appeared. Jason's smile faded once his mother's music played though out the arena, she came out onto the stage as the fans booed her.

"Unfortunately CM Punk isn't here tonight so I came out here to say that on behalf of CM Punk I accept your challenge but on two conditions" she said, Jason looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow and tries to figure out what she is up to but eventually he ask what the conditions are and she replies, "The first one is that the match be a three stages of hell match and the second is that you and everyone in the WWE Universe knows that your father and I are getting a divorce, we're also in custody battle then here is the second condition, if you somehow manage to beat Punk at Mania then your father will gain full custody of your sisters but if Punk wins then I get full custody".

Jason doesn't even think about the consequences and says, "Your on" Stephanie smiles then walks into the back. Jason exits the ring and walks to the back and the first person he sees is his father who has the look of fear on his face. "Dad don't worry Punk isn't going to win at Mania, both Murphy and Evelyn will home were they belong with you, Hunter, Aurora and me" he said, his father's expression changed so Jason took a deep breath then walks off to his locker room where he had to get ready for his match tonight against an mystery opponent.

Jason pulled on his black tights with that had his father's king of kings logo on each pant leg. He left the locker room when he was done and made his way to the viewing area where he notice that no one was there watching the show so he took the first empty seat, Jason watched Kofi's match against Dolph Ziggler and when the match was over he stood and made his way to the guerrilla position. Ziggler was the first to make it to the back since he had lost then finally it was Kofi, Jason's music hit and he walked out onto the stage where he was meet with cheers from the fans.

Jason walked down the ramp then entered the ring; he climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. Jason stood waiting for his opponent and the smile from his face faded when the music of Ryback played, Jason didn't care that Ryback was his opponent actually he felt bad for him since Jason planned on sending a message to Punk tonight. Ryback entered the ring and after the ref rang the bell they locked up, both men were equally matched in strength and Jason knew that he was going to win by using his strength so he decided to do something.

Jason released the hold then left the ring, when he did… Ryback was angry so he took his anger out on the ref. The fans started booing Ryback who then went after Jason but Jason had a chair so when Ryback came over to the ropes he cracked him in the skull. Jason slides into the ring and delivers another chair shot to Ryback's skull then motions for a microphone, which Justin gives him.

"Sorry about that but I'm not going to waste my time with superstars who I don't have a problem with so next week and following that I demand to face each member of the N.W.O and if I don't then I'm going to start bashing people in the skull with sledgehammers" he says before dropping the mic. He climbs out of the ring and walks to the back then turns to face the crowd but what he didn't see was CM Punk coming out from the back and so he was sent forward down the ramp. Punk followed him down the ramp and started stomping down on him; he grabs the microphone that Jason had dropped.

"I'm the best in the world, you're going to show me some respect after I kick your ass at Mania…. Do you hear me you sliver spooned bastard?" shouted Punk into the mic right in Jason's face. Jason replied by slapping Punk across the face then Jason tackled him to the ramp and started pounding down on him. Security came running out from the back to break up the fight, "I'm going to make sure you can't walk out of Mania" shouts Punk,

"I'm going to kill you," growled Jason who then broke the hold of the security guards and started attacking Punk once more. Once again they were brawling and any security guard who got in their way received a punch to the face for their troubles.

"This brawl has gotten out of control," says King

"This way too personal between these two men, and they are going settle their differences at WrestleMania in a three stages of hell match" added Cole. The brawl finally was ended when superstars from the back came out to separate them from each other. Punk was the first one escorted to the back to his locker room and soon Jason who shrugged the others off walked into the back, he hated the fact that he had been stopped in ending Punk tonight but he plans on destroying Punk at mania even if he had to go though all three stages of hell to do it.

**The Stages:**

**Stage 1: Normal Match**

**Stage 2: Submission Match**

**Stage 3: Hell in a Cell**

**Three stages of HELL, also remember at if Jason wins then Triple H will get sole custody of Jason's two younger sisters but if Punk wins then Stephanie will get sole custody. Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	14. Night Before

***Here is the next chapter... I did a major time leap to the night before Mania so enjoy**

***I don't own WWE only Jason while Hunter goes to vampireboy45  
**

(April 6, 2013- The Night Before WrestleMania)

"So are you nervous about what dad and gramps are going to say when you tell them your big news?" asked Hunter who was sitting Jason, Jason looked at his brother then before he could speak Hunter cut him off and said, "Cause you shouldn't be cause you know your brother sisters and Jamie have your back". Jason felt a hand on his so he turned his head to the other side to see Jamie sitting there and she was smiling at him. The three of them were joined by Jason and Hunter's younger sister Aurora, "Hey sis Jason's scared of what dad and the old man are going to say when he tells them his big news" says Hunter who then received a punch to his arm.

"I don't even know what your talking about Hunter, Jason wouldn't tell me when he asked me to meet you guys here" she replied, Jason hadn't heard what his sister had said as he was preoccupied for he was thinking about tomorrow and hopefully everything goes according to plan. Around five both Triple H and Vince McMahon walked though the front door of the restaurant then they walked over and joined the others.

"So Jason, you wanted to talk to us?" asked a confused and curious Triple H, Jason looked at everyone one time before taking a deep breath.

"Tomorrow night… at WrestleMania… I will have my final match in the WWE" he said flatly,

"What the hell do you mean final match?" asked Vince who started to get red in the face, again Jason took a deep breath then he said,

"When this whole thing with Punk started… I tried to ignore what he was saying about me getting everything handed to me… But then I started to believe it and so I want to leave the WWE and go somewhere and prove to myself that I can make it to the top by myself" everyone at the table was quite. Jason felt the eyes of his father and grandfather staring at him but neither said a word to him, he then once again felt Jamie's hand on his trying to comfort him.

"Is this what you really want?" asked Vince, Jason shook his head which made Vince take a deep breath then he said, "Alright I'll stand behind your decision"

"Us too" said his father and sister, Jason turned to look Hunter who was too busy eating but stopped when he realized that everyone was staring at him so he said,

"Hey Jay I said I had your back when you told me last night", Vince turned his head and saw Jamie sitting next to his grandson so he said,

"Who is this lovely lady?"

"Hi my name is Jamie, I'm actually a wrestler just like Jason but I work for Impact Wrestling" she replied with a smile

"Ah I've seen of your matches and I have to say your pretty good… say if you ever get tired of working for Dixie why don't you give me a call" he said, Jason slapped his face with palm but to his surprise Jamie declined his grandfather's offer since all of her friends were Impact.

"So Jason…. Have any idea where you'll go?" asked his father,

"To be honest I haven't given it a thought…. I've been to wrapped in this feud with Punk I've thought about it" he replied, he then noticed the look he was being given by his two siblings so he asked, "What's with the look?"

"Oh like you don't know where you want to go," replied Hunter with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Jason shook his head and pretends that his brother wasn't there to annoy him. "So Jamie…. Are you going to the show tomorrow night?" asked Hunter, he was trying to piss his brother off and it was working really well.

"Actually I didn't have time to buy a ticket so I guess not" she replied with a smile, Vince reached into his pocket and pulled out some tickets for Mania. He reached over and handed them to her, "Mr. McMahon…. I don't know what to say?" she said with excitement in her voice,

"Just make sure show up and cheer my grandson on in his match and not try to scout any of my talent always" he replied with his signature grin. Jason rolled his eyes then shook his head.

"I'll have Lisa come with me," replied Jamie who then stood up and went off to tell Lisa the news.

"Who's Lisa?" asked Hunter and Aurora at the same time,

"She use to go by Victoria when she wrestled for WWE but now in Impact she goes by Tara" replied Jason who couldn't take his eyes off Jamie while she was on the phone. Hunter noticed what his brother was doing so he lightly punched him in the arm, "What?" asked a confused Jason and Hunter just replied with a smile and shake of his head.

"Nothing man…. Just… Nothing" said Hunter who then took a bite of his steak leaving everyone at the table confused except Aurora who knew what her brother was talking about but unlike her brother she wouldn't bug Jason's personal life unless he asked her about something. When Jamie returned, everyone toasted, "To Jason for being the next World Champion to which ever promotion he plans on going to" said Hunter who then downed his drink while everyone else just took sips of theirs.

Jason held up his drink, "Here to me kicking CM Punk's ass tomorrow night in my final match for the WWE" everyone toasted to that…. Well everyone except Hunter who didn't have anything to toast with.

**Thanks for reading and please... please I beg of you to review this chapter and not just read it thanks **


	15. WrestleMania 29

**After a long waited return, I am glad to announce that here is the chapter you've all been waiting for WrestleMania 29 so enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Jason and that's it  
**

(Sunday April 7, 2013- MetLife Stadium- WWE Presents WrestleMania 29)

Jason stares at himself in the mirror, he takes a deep long breath then he quickly takes a drink of water before spitting out into the sink. He walks out of his bathroom in his locker room to the main area, he stares at his wrestling that he has laid out then he looks around then room. He lets everything sink in, tonight was going to be his last match for the WWE, he changes into his wrestling attire then pulls on his hoodie before walking out of his locker room. Jason walks until he comes to stop for standing in way was his mother Stephanie.

"Hello Jason" she snarled, Jason stares at her then starts to walk away but he's unable to when N.W.O appear. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Jason…. Either way tonight you will lose" she said a slight bit of confidence. "And until the match is over… your two sisters will stay locked in my office at all times", Jason didn't reply. He looked to his left then smiled when he saw a sledgehammer leaning up against the wall.

"What's it going to be Jason?" shouted Jerome, Jason looked at them with a smile on his face then he said,

"I never liked doing things the easy way" then before anyone knew what was going on he brought his sledgehammer up and struck Mason Ryan in the skull knocking him backwards. Jason stepped back then watched as Stephanie, Punk and his N.W.O all did the same.

"Your nuts Jason" shouted Punk, Jason smiled then said,

"You want nuts?" he banged the sledgehammer against a nearby crate then said, "C'mon… Let's get nuts" Punk and the rest of the N.W.O all jump him at the same time, Jason was able to land some blows with the hammer but as he went to land a hit on Punk, Mason Ryan had recovered and landed a boot to the side of his face. When Jason was done, N.W.O minus Punk all attacked him like sharks, they attacked like sharks on an injured prey and they didn't stop until security came and pulled them off. Jason's father soon appeared and he made his way over to where Jason lied on the floor holding his arm.

"Come on kid" he said as he lifted Jason up off the ground, he put Jason's arm around his neck then brought him to the trainers. The trainers and Triple H agreed that Jason was in no condition to compete to tonight due to the attack but Jason wouldn't listen to them. "You have a separated shoulder… your in place to compete tonight" Triple H said,

"You don't understand dad, if I don't go out there then all the things I've done leading up tonight would have been for nothing… one way or another I'm going out there" replied Jason who pushed his father aside then walked out the front door.

(Ring Side)

Cult of Personality blared throughout of the arena, CM Punk walked out onto the stage, "Introducing first the opponent…. From Chicago Illinois, weighting in at 218 lbs CM PUNK" announces Justin Roberts as Punk makes his way down the ramp with a huge smile on his face. Punk enters the ring and takes the microphone from Roberts' hand, "Ladies and Gentlemen I didn't come out here to have my match because due to some unfortunate events Jason will not be making it out here so you can just go ahead and…."

**Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail**

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

Jason walked out onto the stage, his shoulder was taped up and if you were sitting in the front row then you could see the look of pure anger on his face. Jason ran down the ramp then slide into the ring, he tackles Punk to the mat and begins to pound down on him. The ref rings the bell,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't forget that this is a three stages of hell and this is only stage one so this is only a normal match" said Cole.

Jason picks Punk but before he can do anything Punk reverse the hold then kicks him in his shoulder. Punk throws Jason into the turnbuckle making his injured shoulder hit the ring post. Punk runs and nails a drop kick, Punk walks away and the ref goes over to check on Jason but Punk runs and plows the ref into Jason knocking the ref out. Punk puts his hands up indicating that he didn't know what he was doing. He then smiled before getting out of the ring; Punk grabs a chair from out under the ring then he gets back in. When Jason stands up again that's when Punk smacks him in the shoulder.

Jason didn't know but that blow actually popped his shoulder back into place, Punk continues to beat Jason with the chair repeatedly. When he saw the ref was starting to wake up, Punk threw the chair out of the ring then picked Jason up on his shoulders thus he hit the GTS following that up with a pin which the ref saw so he started to count.

"1…. 2… 3" the bell rang and that means that stage one was over so Justin Roberts announced,

"CM Punk has won stage one, we now enter stage two which is a Submission Match" the ref rang the bell again. Punk runs at Jason but at the last minute Jason jumps up and hits him with a spinebuster, Jason looks over and sees that the ref is still down then he looks over and sees the same steel chair that Punk had used on him. He exits the ring then grabs the chair and raises it up into the air making the crowd scream. He looks over to see that Jamie and Lisa watching then he gets back in and when Punk stands up Jason cracks him in the skull with he chair.

"This match as gotten out of control" said Cole,

"What are you talking about Cole? The match was never under control" replied King,

Jason raises his arms up then grabs Punks arm then places him in his new submission move called for that night Punk Slayer **(cross face/scissored armbar combination)**. Punk started to tap but there was no ref, or that was until a ref ran down the ramp from the back, he rang the bell and Justin Roberts announced,

"Jason has won stage two, we now enter stage three which is the Hell in a Cell match". This was the final stage, it was do or die time and Jason for one wasn't going to fail if it meant saving his sisters from their mother. Just as the cell reached the ground, the bell rang and so Jason went at Punk but Punk was expecting this so he grabbed Jason and threw him outside the ring. Punk climbed to the top turnbuckle and when Jason was standing he launched himself into the air hitting Jason with a clothesline to the ground. Punk then picked Jason up and went to throw him into the cell but Jason blocked the move then slammed Punk's head into the cage instead.

Jason threw Punk back into the ring then climbed back in with him, Jason waited for Punk to stand and when he did then he did a quickly crotch chop and hit Punk with the Pedigree following that up with the cover.

"1…. 2… 3…" counted the ref,

"Here is your winner Jason," announced Justin Roberts,

Jason watched as Punk rolled out of the ring, then Jason asked for a microphone, which he was given. "Hey Punk…. Punk" he shouted, Punk stops and turns to face him, "This isn't over until I say it's over, you want me to leave so bad?" Punk nodes his head then Jason said, "Fine, we have one more match right now, if I win then N.W.O is over but if you win then I'll leave the WWE". Punk thinks about it for a minute then he shouts

"You're on" Jason starts to laugh then he says,

"Oh by the way…. This match is a buried alive match," Jason points to the stage where a gravesite can be seen. Punk turns back around only to see Jason standing there and then Jason decks him in the jaw. The sound of the bell can be heard,

"Jason won the three stages of hell match…. Why risk is career?" asked a confused Cole to which J.R. replied,

"The first match was so his father can have custody of Jason's baby sisters but this buried alive match is personal"

"I'm going to have to agree with JR on this one Cole" added King,

Jason and Punk brawl to the gravesite, Jason kicks Punk in the gut and goes for the Pedigree but at the last minute Punk reverse the move into the GTS. Punk turns so that when he hits his finisher then Jason would go into the gave ending the match. Punk with Jason still on his shoulders stared out at the crowed then hit the GTS on Jason sending him into the grave. The bell rings and Punk stands there with his arms in the air then he yells, "I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD"

(Backstage)

Jason emerges form the trap door leading into the hallway, he walks down the hall until he sees his former enemy and number one contender to the WWE Championship Dre Jackson standing there waiting for him. "To bad you decided to let Punk win" he said which caught Jason off guard,

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jason muttered walking past Dre,

"Don't play stupid Jason, I watched the match and I know that there was no way in hell Punk was really going to win unless you let him win"

Jason stopped in his tracks then turned to face Dre, "What do you care anyways?" he asked to which Dre replies,

"Well that fact we never really had a decent one on one match and that your leaving guess I won't get a chance to kick your ass" Jason smiled then said,

"Who says this will be the last you seen of me?" this time Dre smiled then Jason turned and walked back to his locker room. He changed into his street clothes then walked out to the parking lot where he found his mother standing there waiting for him. "As of right now I am no longer a WWE Superstar so whatever punishment you had for me for tomorrow night well… you can go ahead and stick them up your ass" was all he said before getting into his car and driving off.

As he was driving down the road his phone went off, he pulled over and looked at the screen then smiled when he saw that it read,

_D.C. calling…_

__**Two matches in one night? DAMN, a nice burn to his bitch of a mother, talk with an old enemy and a mysterious caller? hmmm... wonder what is next for Mister Jason.  
**


	16. Making An Big Impact

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts so in honor of that here is the next chapter of this story and now Jason joins a new wrestling promotion so which one is it? only one way to find out is by reading so here go**

(April 18, 2013- Thursday Night)

For weeks, the man known as the Icon Sting has been attacked by a group known as Aces N 8's, "This has to stop, someone has to stop this" cries Mike Tenay. Everyone watches as the biker gang continues to beat Sting up the ramp and onto the stage. The beating came to a sudden stop when Monster by Skillet hit and a man wearing a uniform and mask with a skull on it walked out onto the stage. "There's another one," said Tenay. The man is holding a sledgehammer; he lifts it up and looks at the hammer then raises it above his head.

"Oh my god, tell me it's not going to do what I think he's going to do" says Tazz, the man holds the hammer up in the air then to everyone's surprise he brings it back down and strikes the nearest member of Aces and 8's in the gut knocking him off the ramp. The rest of the members scatter as the masked man swings the hammer at them, they all run to the back. The man drops the hammer then reaches up and pulls his mask off to revealed Jason with a buzz-shaved head. "Oh my god Mike…. It's Jason," shouts Tazz. Jason walks over and helps Sting up to his feet. Jason helps Sting to the back.

Medical personal came over and took Sting away to check him over; Jason was about to make his way back to his locker room when Christy Hemme appeared next to him. "Jason, a quick minute of your time, what brings you to Impact?" she asks with confused look on her face.

Jason lets out a small chuckle then said, "It's very simple Christy… I needed a change of scenery, where I use to work…. You know what screw it… I am here at the Impact Zone and I'm looking to kick some ass and take some names" Jason goes to say some more but doesn't when Bobby Rhoode appears.

"Jason, the self proclaimed Prince of Wrestling, what you don't seem to realize is that we don't need a piece of slime scum like you here" he snarls with disgust in his voice. Jason drops the smile on his face then gets in Bobby's face with their nose are almost touching.

"You want to make me leave Rhoode? Fine tonight, me and you in the ring" Jason replies with a snarl, Jason watches as Bobby walks away then he turns to walk to his locker room and when he entered he saw Velvet waiting for him. He walks over, leans down and lands a kiss on her lips. Jason pulls back and smiles then walks to change into his wrestling attire, he walked back out and was finished taping up his right arm when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened a crack and saw that it was a producer. He nodded his head when he was told that his match was next so he walked out into the hallway. He walked down the hall then when his music hit, he walked out onto the stage.

Even though it was his first night on Impact, he couldn't help but smile at the reception he received from the audience. He made his way down the ramp and then entered the ring; he climbed the turnbuckle then raised his arms into the air. His opponent Bobby Rhoode's music hit and he walked out to boo's from the ground. He made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, the ref rang the bell and the two men locked up.

Jason throws Bobby backwards and when Bobby gets up then comes at him, Jason hits him with a massive clothesline knocking down to the mat. Jason gets on top of him and begins to pound down on him; Jason gets up then picks Bobby up. He whips Bobby hard into the turnbuckle, Jason runs and hits another clothesline on Bobby. Jason picks Bobby up then drags him into the middle of the ring, he hooks Bobby's arms but instead of hitting him with the pedigree, he lifts Bobby up so his back is to Jason's but he's upside down. Jason lets out a war like cry then hits Bobby with a vertebreaker that he calls Burning Hammer.

Jason covers Bobby and the ref counts the three, Monster blares throughout the arena. Jason stands up and raises his arms up into the air; he walks over and climbs the turnbuckle. The fans begin to boo so he looks over and sees the members of Aces and 8's making their way to the ring. Jason gets down and tells them to bring it, the boo's turn to cheers as Jason is joined in the ring by Kurt Angle, James Storm, AJ Styles and World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy.

"Jason is joined by Impact roster to battle off the members of Aces and 8's, a major brawl soon breaks out between the Impact Superstars and the members of Aces and 8's. Jason goes after DOC since he was the bigger man, the two men exchange blows, the two brawls up the ramp onto the stage. Jason lands a blow to DOC's head then throws him head first into the titantron. Jason picks him up and again throws him into the titantron. Jason picks DOC up then again kicks him in the gut, Jason picks DOC up and hits him with power bomb off the stage.

Jason turns his attention just as another member of Aces and 8's comes up at him so they start brawling. Jason goes for Burning Hammer again but the masked man breaks the hold and when he turns around the masked man goes to hit him with a chokeslam but Jason kicks him in the gut and then hits the masked man with a pedigree on the stage. Jason lifts his arms in the air then reaches down and pulls the mask off the man to reveal former WWE Superstar Mike Knox.

**Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
